


The Price We Pay

by infernalstars



Series: Sleepy Bois Inc [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), College is hard and i projected a tiny bit, Other, Self Harm, Self-Destruction, Semi Dysfunctional Family ???, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Stress, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, anger issues, no beta we die like wilbur and tommy lmao, technoblade needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernalstars/pseuds/infernalstars
Summary: Technoblade has been keeping himself and his family a float for a long time. These are the consequences.-or techno is self destructive and dadza  is trying his best
Series: Sleepy Bois Inc [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164218
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	The Price We Pay

**Author's Note:**

> tw : see tags :)

Techno stared at his broken laptop, breathing labored. His vision was blurred and he thought distantly his hand hurt. Maybe even bleeding. 

He stared down at it. 

As his tasks from school piled up Phil removed any dangerous items from his immediate vicinity. He surely wouldn't be surprised that Techno got creative in his self destructive habits. 

Had anyone anticipated this?

He surely hadn't. He surely hadn’t anticipated that his breaking point would be at three in the afternoon on a Sunday while he struggled to focus on his math assignment due tomorrow. He hadn't expected the rage to bubble within him so painfully that he drove his fist through his laptop. 

Should they have seen it coming? Should they all have anticipated this when Wilbur overdosed, when Ranboo moved in, when he had to worry about Tommy, when he had to switch therapists because he retired. Maybe this wasn't so unexpected after all. 

Techno sniffles, slowly coming back down to earth in the aftermath of his rage. His heartbeat was angry against his temples, blood pounding in his ears. 

He heard the door open behind him. He scrambled to his feet as if he could hide the laptop. 

However, instead of seeing Phil, he saw Ranboo. 

“I heard a crashing sound. I wanted to see if you were okay,” Ranboo says, eyes flicking to Techno’s bleeding hands. 

Nosy bitch, Techno thought. 

“I can't finish my homework,” Techno said, the reality of his actions settling in. Along with that came panic. 

“Why not?” Ranboo asked calmly. 

Techno half wanted to be mad about how good Ranboo handled a crisis. When Wilbur attempted to overdose he talked Wilbur down and got the needle away from him before going to get Phil. He was good. He was a good kid. Techno just wanted someone to be angry at him for what he had just done, to justify the panic, the guilt living inside him. 

Ranboo was a good kid. A good brother. One Techno did not deserve. 

“I broke my laptop,” Techno said. 

His hands were really starting to hurt. They were warm where blood pooled in his palms. He couldn't bear to look at them.

“How'd you do that? Maybe I can help fix it,” he offered, stepping into the room. 

“You can’t. I shattered it and tore it all apart,” Techno said, stepping aside to let Ranboo see.

Ranboo stepped forward and frowned at it. “Can I see your hands,” he asked. 

Techno hesitated but held up his hands. Ranboo inspected them and thank god he didn't touch them. Techno may dissolve into another fit if he was touched right now. Every nerve in his body felt like it was burning. 

“There's bits of glass in there. They need to be cleaned up.”

Techno pulled his hands back. “No.”

“They’ll get infected.”

“Don't care.”

“You can't just walk around with bits of glass in your hands!” Ranboo exclaimed just as Phil happened to be walking past with a tray of food. 

Techno could only assume it was for Tommy and Wilbur who had spent the day in a depressive state in Wilbur’s room. Phil backed up a few paces, looking at the two boys. 

“Everything okay?” 

“Yes,” Techno rushed. 

Ranboo stepped forward, taking the tray from Phil. He left without saying a word to take the food to the others. 

“What's going on?”

“I got angry,” Techno mumbled, pointing to his laptop. 

He felt stupid. Childish. He was an adult. Why was he throwing a temper tantrum and breaking shit? 

“Jesus,” Phil said as he got a better look at the laptop's remains. “What happened?”

Techno shrugged. He just got mad about his assignment and the next thing he knew he was beating the shit out of his laptop. 

“I punched it,” Techno said. 

Phil surveyed the damage. Techno could practically read his mind. Phil was making a list in no particular order: reprimand Techno for breaking the laptop, get him a new laptop for school, Techno was probably freaking out about school, Techno was probably not okay if he broke a laptop, was Techno hurt?

“Why?”

“Dunno. You took away everything else so I punched the laptop,” Techno decided. “Ranboo said I have glass in my hands.”

He held them up for Phil to see. 

Phil inhaled sharply at the sight. “Let's go clean up. I won't touch you, we just need to glass bits out, okay?”

Techno nods. He trusts Phil.

He followed Phil to the bathroom and sat down on the closed toilet. His hands were shaking as he set them on the counter for Phil. 

Phil grabbed the tweezers from the top drawer and set to work. He was careful not to touch Techno. He knew how fast a simple touch could set his son off.

When Techno had first come to him, Techno kept his physical distance as much as he could. He wouldn't get within ten feet of Phil.

Phil finally asked about it. 

Techno’s parents hardly touched him. Except as punishment. They'd never been affectionate. Only abusive.

Without them around, he resumed the punishments himself and didn't know how to act around adults. He'd only come to know violence from them. Any sort of touch was expected to devolve into violence. How do you live your life when being close, physically or emotionally, to anyone in any way terrifies you?

Techno slowly got better about touch, but when he got upset it was not a good idea. He was able to open up to his family and a few select people, but even that was exhausting and came with some limitations. 

Techno hissed as Phil cleaned his cuts. He switched hands.

“I've been thinking—”

“Don't do that, it ages you,” Techno muttered.

“Maybe you should take the semester off,”Phil suggested.

Techno stared up at him. “What?”

“We've all been through a lot in the last few months…” Phil said. “Wil’s relapse, Dream...Ranboo coming to stay with us. Lots of changes and I know how you handle them. I'm just thinking that maybe it's getting to you.”

“It's not.”

“Techno.”

“I can handle it.”

“You shouldn't have to.”

Techno exhaled slowly. He knew Phil was right, he usually was.

“I'll consider it okay?” 

“That's all I ask.”

Phil finished bandaging the cuts and put the supplies away. He looked like he wanted to say more. 

“You know, just because I'm not your therapist doesn't mean you can't come to me when you're upset, right?” Phil asked quietly. 

Techno hesitated. “You only ever seem concerned after I've hurt myself. Never before. You never seem to worry that I'll fuck up. Why?”

Phil raised an eyebrow. “Because I know you're strong. I know you're capable. You've never needed or even wanted someone to lean on.”

“It wouldn't hurt to have someone sometimes,” Techno admits, looking down at his bandages. “Tommy and Wil always complained that I'm the favorite, but you never seem to act like it.”

“I'm not to blame for everyone's problems.”

“I didn't say that.”

“I simply said you don't think I'm your favorite. I never said it upset me. I'm not Wilbur.”

Phil sighed. “I don't have a favorite. I give my attention to whoever needs it most and I'm barely keeping Wilbur from relapsing and Tommy’s been through a lot. You were busy with school and I wrongfully assumed you were okay, but I'm not a mind reader. I need you to tell me when you're struggling.”

Techno looked down. He felt guilty for making Phil feel bad. He mumbled an apology, looking away from him. 

“Mate, it's alright,” Phil assured him. “I know it feels like everything is falling apart sometimes, but we have each other. That's the point. Ya know, family and shit.”

“Family and shit,” Techno echoes.

Phil smiles. “You should go rest. Take a nap, watch a movie. Something relaxing.”

Techno stood up. “Relaxing,” he said, the word feeling foreign on his tongue.


End file.
